How To Fall In Love In 7 Days
by AwokenMonster
Summary: Hollywood Undead slash! Danny's in a pinch with his new desktop but can't afford the repair. That's where Funny Man comes to the rescue. Only Danny has to repay him for every day the desktop is gone. If only the Mexican had foreseen the consequences of his smoochy request. FMxDM I unfortunately do not own Hollywood Undead. Rated M for non-explicit sex
1. Seal The Deal

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies. I honestly don't know what to say. I had to retreat because my mental health was suffering? I wanted to refrain from posting anything because I knew I'd just end up ruining the stories with ugly filler chapters. I wanted to wait until I could finally write a post-worthy chapter. Unfortunately I still haven't been able to do that so I'm posting a story I was working on a few months ago. It's a light and fun one, so I hope you guys will forgive my absence, not that I think many of you noticed. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Stupid machine!" Danny called out, knocking his fist harshly on top of the malfunctioning desktop. I arched an eyebrow as I watched the older one look around to try and see what wasn't work. "Need help?"

"No! I can do this, fuck you very much", Danny grumbled.

Right, almost forgot. He was angry with me again. Why? Don't ask me why. Probably because he was annoyed for doing something he didn't quite like. No idea what though. Maybe because I got high in the middle of our card game? No? I didn't know. I did know he needed my help with the computer. "What does it say?"

"It says I have absolutely no storage room but I do! I just got myself three fucking Tera!"

"Damn, that's a big one. I think you need to check out your SSD because that could be the reason of malfunction. At least, it was the error of my own desktop at home."

"This IS your fucking home", Danny snarled at me.

I meant my previous home, you dipshit, but I didn't say that. A while ago I had moved out of my own apartment as my girlfriend, Anna, had dumped me. Danny only just got divorced so of course he offered me to live in his lonesome big house until I found a residence of my own. It had been quite alright up to now.

"You know what I mean. Now let me look at your computer."

He didn't resist as I got up from the couch and walked up to him to test a few things on his desktop. It was a new one and already had an error but it wasn't the fault of the computer. I was right about the malfunction. I rubbed my face. "This shit's gonna cost but I know a guy who can fix it."

Danny folded his arms. "I can't afford anything right now. I spent my every penny on this computer."

"I could pay for you", I murmured.

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Then how would I repay you?"

 _With a kiss._

He widened his eyes. Wait… I said that out loud, didn't I? He frowned and looked confused for a moment. I rubbed the back of my head. "On the cheek, like I don't know. I'm trying to say it's just a friendly gesture. No money involved."

Nicely done, Funny, nicely done.

Danny shifted uncomfortably. "So I have to repay you with a kiss on the cheek?"

"If you want to", I whispered.

He folded his arms. "But this is going to cost quite a lot. You're only asking that?"

"Yeah."

"That's too little. How about you get a kiss for every day my computer is with that guy?"

"That's alright too."

 _I hope his computer magically disappears so he has to kiss me for the rest of my life. God can strike me down right here and now if I didn't admit I had a crush on Danny._

"That doesn't mean I forgive you for yesterday."

"What did I do again?"

"Exactly", he scolded. He stepped closer to me and yanked me down by my collar. He pressed a delicate kiss on my cheekbone and let go of me again. "You're not forgiven."

With nothing but a fragile peck on the cheek, he left me to stare at him as he proudly walked away into his own room. Truth be told, I really had the hots for him. Maybe he was my rebound for Anna? No, probably not. Danny could never be a rebound. He was an angel, sweet and fragile. He was always there for me and now I had finally fallen for the love and care he gave me.

I shook my head to clear the thoughts up and groaned. "Danny! Won't you help me pack up your desktop? I gotta transport it!"

"No!" came the shouted reply from his room.

Fucking prick, he'd better kiss me real good next time.

I gathered the desktop, no screen, no keyboard, no mouse and walked it to the door where I put it in the hallway. I opened the door and pressed my key to unlock the car. With the heavy desktop in my arms again, I stumbled to the car and eventually got it in the trunk. "Yes!"

Luckily the singer didn't watch my humiliating performance of not being able to fit the thing in my trunk without practically throwing it in there like it was the pit of hell.

Sighing deeply, I shut the trunk and drove up to my friends' house. I knew he was home and he had told me I could come by any time I liked, even if it was unannounced. I knocked his door and watched as he opened up. "Hey, Dylan! Nice to see you. Didn't know you returned from tour."

"Yeah, we arrived yesterday morning and celebrated it in the evening."

He let me in and I closed the door behind me.

"What brings you to me? I'm guessing technical troubles. Or are you here to catch up?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, man, not here to catch up. My housemate's computer broke down and it needs a new SSD. Could you be my guy for that?"

My friend smiled and nodded. "Of course. Anything for an old friend. What kind did you have in mind?"

"Well, it was a new one but apparently, a malfunctioning one. It had 128 GB so I propose you boost it up with a new one of 256 GB. He'll be happy with it."

"Sounds good", he said.

"Now, I hate to get formal but what's it gonna cost?"

He chuckled. "Over a hundred bucks for sure but I first have to check if I have any available. If not, I'll have to order one."

"Crap. Well, when do you think it'll be ready? We're leaving for another tour in a month."

My friend pursed his lips thoughtfully. "I'll do it in seven days for you. Even if I have to order it, it'll be ready in seven days."

I nodded and that's when he cracked a smile.

"I suppose my friend who's all about punctuality brought the computer with him in the trunk now, didn't he?"

I grinned and nodded. He followed me outside and helped me take out the heavy desktop only to put it down on his desk. "As I said, It'll be ready in seven days."

After chatting a bit with my old friend, I drove home again.

In just a week the computer would be repaired. Seven days for Danny to kiss me. Seven minutes in heaven, anyone?

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel.**


	2. Day 1

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I didn't update this story for a long time because I wanted to post the prologue as a teaser. This chapter's been written for months. This story will contain 9 chapters. Prologue, the 7 days and an epilogue. Thank you for receiving this story in such a lovely way. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy.**

* * *

Soft rays of sunlight beamed through the curtains into my eyes. I blinked once, tiredly, not even knowing what my eyes were registering as I yawned, closed my eyes again and turned on my stomach. Today…What was today? I jolted upwards. It was the first day of my agreement with Danny. I stretched my body and got up, grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. The sound of water running interrupted my walk there. I dropped my towel in front of the bathroom door and went downstairs grumbling. Why did he have to shower at the same time as me again? Damn it.

One day I would beat him to it. Instead I decided to start on making breakfast for both of us. He'd love a homemade omelet from his homie Funny Man, now wouldn't he?

It had been a long time since we ate something homemade. Yesterday I basically ordered pizza for myself of which Danny stole a few pieces because he was hungry too. Only he didn't order a pizza for himself because he was still angry with me. Yeah, served me right how he starved himself for me! What the hell, Danny… Although I admit it did hit me. If he'd ever decide on starving himself, I'd stuff a hamburger down his throat. There was no way I was losing my precious Danny to something juvenile as starving himself over a fight. Easy there, champ, no need to get fatal ideas about your little crush just because he didn't order a pizza. Because of my train of thoughts, I had forgotten all about the omelet and now I was looking at a black shriveled thing in a pan. Great.

"What's burning in here?" Danny asked, sniffing as he walked up to me. He gazed at the pan and folded his arms. "You burned your breakfast?"

"Our breakfast", I murmured.

Danny shook his head and opened the fridge. "Did you use the last eggs?"

Crap.

"I did."

"And you burned them?"

"I did."

Danny made an annoyed click with his tongue and threw his hands up. "Fine, no breakfast then."

"You didn't eat much last night either."

"Are we discussing my eating patterns now?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're the one who used up the eggs for my breakfast. Since when do you want an omelet anyway? I usually eat the omelet and you usually sleep until noon."

"I wanted to make you breakfast", I admitted.

Danny shook his head. "Please learn how to cook first, Funny. Now get your smelly ass back upstairs cause you reek of sleep odor."

My face dropped. That was angry Danny alright. Everyone aboard the bus knew about his behavior when he was angry. He'd always act like everything you did was annoying him but in fact, he'd still be brooding about the argument you had with him. Charlie and I always sucked up our ego and obeyed whatever he wanted from us until he'd melt back into the sweet and harmless creature he was in fact.

Da Kurlzz didn't have any of it and usually verbally harassed him back until Charlie had to pull them apart as they'd try and claw each other's eyes out. J-Dog mostly ignored Danny until the lead singer would cave in and tell him he was sorry. Then there was also the strategy of Johnny.

Sometimes the blue masked rapper would just hug Danny and tell him he was sorry. He knew how much of a hugger Danny was and the singer could never resist the offer but when Charlie and I tried those tactics, it backfired and hit us in the face. Literally, that happened once. We only tried it once.

I hopped upstairs and into the shower, contemplating the cure for every single disease on Earth while washing my hair and body. Then my thoughts shifted back to my housemate. Thanks to my pathetic display of burning two omelets, we both had no breakfast. For me it usually wouldn't be a problem but Danny needed a nice breakfast or he'd be grumpy all day. Because of me.

It was one thing to have Danny angry but another one to have him grumpy. I shuddered even though the shower was running really hot. A grumpy AND angry Danny? No way.

Turning off the water stream I stepped out and got dressed, then moved back downstairs. The singer had himself placed on the couch and watched some television. "What are you watching?"

He glared at me and I frowned. I stepped closer to look at the television and saw he was looking at a cooking show about cooking an omelet. I pursed my lips. "I should watch that."

"Already recorded it for you", Danny monotonously stated with squinted eyes.

The venom was strong with this one.

"Did I tell you your computer will be done in a week?"

His interest peaked as he sat upright to look at me. "No?"

"Oh right, you weren't home yesterday night."

"Visiting Scarlet, of course. I told you I was."

 _Probably wasn't listening again._

"When did you get home anyway?"

Danny raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Hold it, mom, I'm not the one who needs to explain myself to you so now tell me about the computer."

 _Was he just visiting Scarlet? Or Theresa too? Damn it, Funny…_

Truth be told, I could get jealous sometimes but not over something as trivial as visiting his ex-wife and daughter, right? He divorced her for a reason and that reason was because it wasn't working out. If it would've been able to work eventually, they wouldn't have split up so hold your horses, Funny.

I kept my calm appearance up as always as I casually spoke up again. "My buddy's gonna fix it for you and you'll have it back on Friday."

"Friday already?" he asked with big eyes.

I nodded. "Yeah but don't cheer too soon, Dannyboy. You still need to reward me every day for the favor I'm doing you."

He rolled his eyes. "I will, don't worry."

He propped himself up on the couch and tugged my arm. He forcefully kissed my cheek before flopping down on the couch again to watch the show. I barely knew what happened because of how quick it was.

"You're such a whore."

"Why does that make me a whore?"

"Cause you're accepting kisses as payment."

"True", I admitted with a grin before my phone buzzed.

 _Charles P Scene: Wanna grab a bite?_

 _Funny Man: Lunch at Taco Bell's? Can't say no. See you at 1._

Danny switched the channel to something else.

"I'm going to Taco Bell's with Charlie so you're gonna have to get lunch without me", I said, not even bothering to ask him along on my trip with Charlie as I knew he'd only snarl at me he had better things to do than to hang out with someone like me. Just because he was angry with me because in fact, he did want to come along and I knew he did but he was also a persistent one when he got angry. He grumbled something unintelligible and left me alone as he fled to his room. He spent a lot of time there lately.

I looked at the clock and thought it was time to leave as I'd be going by foot instead of car; thank you, Danny, for hiding my car keys. Suddenly I couldn't find my car keys and I knew for sure it was because of Danny.

When I arrived, I spotted Charlie waiting for me at the front door. "Missed me already?"

Charlie cracked a smile and opened the door for me. "Ladies first."

"Screw you", I smirked before we picked our table.

"How's the cold war?"

I arched an eyebrow. "The cold war?"

"Heard you and Danny are fighting."

"No, we're not", I mused. "He's angry with me over something I can't even remember but it's not that bad. I'm also doing him a favor right now which means he's obligated to talk to me."

Charlie chuckled. "You guys always end up in situations like these. What's the favor anyway?"

I shrugged. "A friend of mine is repairing his computer and I'm paying for it because he's broke."

The bandana rapper made a disapproving sound. "He owes you."

"No, he's repaying me with little favors."

"Like?"

I felt my cheeks color. "A kiss."

Charlie grinned and shook his head. "You sneaky asshole. You should just come clean and tell him you like him."

"I really can't do that. What if he blows me off? I'm happy with a single kiss on the cheek every day, man."

Charlie shrugged. "You'll get your heart broken if you go through with that."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't", I grinned. "For now, I'm just getting kissed."

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel. That was it for day 1! Wonder why Danny's angry though?**

 **Pink-Fluffy-Space-Unicorn: Thank you. I like to think this story is sweet and soft**

 **AiriaMurillo: How would they get locked in a closet though? I feel like that's a love drabble plot**

 **SailorThePhangirlingDemigod: And I still smile when you say that**

 **I Can't Help My RAGE: I am doing better, thank you. I hope everything's alright with you too**

 **UndeadArmyy: There's too little of Danny/Funny so I figured I should write for my OTP**

 **ZeroPerfection: I like long reviews and I love your compliments. Thank you so much!**

 **Ro: My unposted chapters are worse than the stories of mine I don't like, which says a lot because I cringe at Pick An Option love drabble every time I read it as well as I cringe at War Child Songfic**

 **Mana Anni: Don't be shy. We're all HU fans out here after all**

 **DreamAddicted: I just sang Final Countdown for no apparent reason**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: I did hear all about the election and Awoken's writing a chapter for Discovery where Da Kurlzz discovers the fanfiction on Wattpad of him with Trump. It's fucking hilarious. We didn't die in october but the social situation in school was a disaster**

 **XAmriaX: I love how people still read it so long after posting it. Here's more.**


	3. Day 2

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies!** **Awoken helped me figure out this story just yesterday so I'm happy to say I figured out what to write until the end. Now I only gotta find the motivation to write it. Strange how it's been almost a year since I updated this one. Sorry about that. Next update will probably be a one-shot gift on my AO3 page rather than in Love Drabbles with the summary "What book is Danny talking about in Nobody's Watching?". Replies to the reviews below. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on How To Fall In Love In 7 Days;_

 _Funny messed up his shot to make it up to Danny by burning the omelette that morning. Deciding to get away from his moody friend, he had lunch with Charlie at Taco Bell's. By foot since Danny seemed to have hid his car keys from him. Charlie warns him his smoochy request may be detrimental to his heart._

"See you later, dude", Charlie called out and I waved goodbye while walking up to our front door. He had offered to give me a ride home after I told him Danny might've hidden my car keys. Scratch that. I knew for sure Danny hid my car keys just to mess with me. He was such a fucking baby when he was angry.

My best friend drove off while I fidgeted in my pocket to try and find my housekey. It wasn't there. I knew for sure I took my key with me and this time, I couldn't blame it on Danny. I groaned.

Danny.

I'd have to ring the bell and hope he wouldn't act like such a little shit and just fucking open the god damn door!

Trying my luck, I rung the bell and waited for the lead singer to skip down the stairs from his room. Yeah, I could hear anything happening behind that door. He opened the door to a slit and peeked through it. "Who is it?" he asked in a sing-song voice.

"You know damn well who I am, Danny. I forgot my key."

"How do I know you're not a shapeshifter?" Danny asked dead serious and I grumbled. "Would you fucking let me in?!"

"Password?"

"DANNY!"

The singer squinted his eyes and opened the door. "You're no fun."

I took off my jacket and put it on a chair when facing the brunette. "Where'd you hide my car keys anyway?"

"What?"

"Where'd you put them? Quit playing games. I know you're pissed but come on, Danny. Hiding keys?"

His confused frown told me I was wrong. "What the fuck are you talking about, Funny?"

"You… didn't hide my car keys?"

"I didn't."

"Then where the fuck are they?" I wondered aloud and Danny folded his arms. "Maybe you should check that worn out vest of yours. I'm sure that's the culprit and not me."

Danny always blamed my jacket for everything going missing but I knew for sure that there was nothing wrong with loving an old vest! I took the vest off the chair again and fumbled in its pockets to find my keys again. "Here, I'll show you there's nothing in my po-…"

"What?" Danny smirked.

"Motherfucker!" I called out, turning the pocket inside out to reveal a tear in it. Large enough to make my keys magically disappear. "When did THAT happen?!"

"Buy a new one, rich boy. And quit blaming me", Danny growled at me, walking past me to go upstairs but I snatched him back by his arm. "Wait, won't you help me find them?"

"They could be literally anywhere!"

"I know for sure my car keys must be in the house because I made it home with my car yesterday, didn't I? My key got lost along the walk to Taco Bell then because I knew I took them with me. Help me find them?"

"Why would I?" the singer complained, folding his arms.

Why would he… Oh, I know.

"Because if a creeper finds the key, he's gonna rape you in your sleep", I threatened and Danny's posture changed from a snappy one to a scared and insecure one. "… You don't think anyone has found them yet, do you?"

"If we hurry, probably not."

"Let's go find them then!" Danny called out, walking out the front door.

I shook my head. "I think you might wanna take your keys with you, dude!"

The singer came rushing back to grab his keys and walked out again. I merely followed as we walked down the road I took that morning.

"Danny, it's this way."

"No, the quickest way to get there is through that street?" the older one asked and I shrugged. "I like walking sometimes, so I took the long way."

"Seriously?" he sighed. "You're awful."

"Hey, quit hating on me, would you?"

The road to Taco Bell was empty. No key to be found and I was getting worried. Especially since I scared Danny with my threat and now we didn't even find it. It wasn't that bad because no one would figure out what house the key was for but still, losing it, is no fun at all.

"Now what?"

"We keep searching but let's do a wider range", I offered. Danny nodded. "I'll go left, you go right, alright?"

We split up and searched every rock but there was still no sign of my key. On top of it, the sun was setting. We'd been out here all afternoon. We decided to meet up again.

"Maybe we could just go home again. We'd order a new key for me anyway."

"I don't want to go home until we find that key."

"Why?"

"Because anyone could get into our house like this!" Danny complained.

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Anyone could be into our house as we speak, Danny, no one's home. We should just go home and get a new key for me."

Danny hummed. "Fine, we're going home but I wanna change the locks outside so we both get new keys."

"Fine, we'll get new locks", I admitted.

"And you're paying for them!"

Whatever, we finally went home.

We had dinner, talked for once like normal people but in the end, Danny's body language told me he was still angry with me. This had been going on for 2 days now and I was starting to wonder what I did to anger him.

I watched a movie that night but he spent his time in his room again. I think it was his way of saying "fuck you, I'm still mad". Though when I walked back from the bathroom to head to bed, Danny stood in the hallway. He looked a little spooked. "Funny?"

"Yeah?"

"What if someone found your key and tries to get inside tonight?"

Fucking hell, me and my big mouth.

"No one will do that, Danny. They probably don't even know what house it belongs to."

"But still", Danny murmured. "Won't you sleep in my room with me?"

"Are you scared?" I asked and he shrugged. He looked fragile. Like his tough side dissolved and he tried to hide this weak side, like he was ashamed of it. It was slipping through the cracks and I could clearly see the fear behind it. "I will", I replied and he softly smiled at me.

I gathered a pillow and blanket from my room and handed them to Danny while I tried to get more pillows. If I'd sleep on the floor, I'd better make myself comfortable, right?

Danny eyed the mountain of pillows in my arms and gestured towards the bed. "It's large enough for both of us, dude. You don't need those pillows."

"Oh, alright then."

Danny crawled under the covers and so did I, turning my back on him. Man, this was waay too close for me. I could feel his body heat against me, just radiating.

"Thanks, Funny", Danny sighed.  
I shrugged but he couldn't see it. "You're welcome."

* * *

I woke up on my back and couldn't remember what awoke me until I saw Danny's head hanging above my face. He shrugged. "Thought I'd get my payment for the second day done right now instead of waiting for you to wake up. You were here now anyway."

He hopped out of the bed and walked away. "So I won't have to talk to you today anymore. Make sure to call someone to change the locks, will you?"

I groaned, covering my face with my forearm. Can I add a new rule to the game?

Fucking kiss me when I'm conscious, Danny.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **HUshipper: Awe, look sister, you were new to the scene back then**

 **slinkers: Thanks!**

 **RandomQueenA: It's supposed to be a lighter one, thanks**

 **danny'sdanny: Agreed**

 **Sharon: This happens!**


	4. Day 3

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! If you didn't see an update last week, check out my AO3 account for an exclusive HU one-shot, it was gifted to my dear friend and sister in crime AiriaMurillo.  
** **I'm aiming for an HU fic every 2 weeks and a Fall Out Boy fic every 2 weeks as well so it switches fandoms every week. There's also a crossover for HU and FOB coming up where Danny needs to get Johnny jealous while Pete's trying to get Patrick jealous so they sort of... end up pretending to date to shock both bands? It's stupid but it's kinda funny if you're into both fandoms, I think. Anyway, I'm trying to finish the next PTP as well where you'll find out who texted Jordon about Dylan's sleepover. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on How To Fall In Love In 7 Days:_

 _Funny Man accused Danny of stealing his keys when he noticed a tear in the pocket of his jacket. He scared the singer into searching the keys outside with him but when they can't find it, a scared Danny asks Funny to sleep in his room._

After my rude awakening from the singer, I rolled to my side in my bed and tried to sleep again but I just couldn't. I slept in the same bed as Danny that night and it gave me a warm feeling inside.

Plus the morning boner between my thighs kept going "PLAY?!"

What time was it anyway? I opened my eyes to check my phone and groaned. Seven fucking thirty? Really, Danny?

I scratched my hair and got up.

He made it pretty clear today that he was still upset with me. Oh well, he said he wouldn't talk to me all day so I could enjoy the peace and quiet. After calling someone to change the locks of course.

Or maybe I shouldn't. Then I could enjoy another night in Danny's bed…

Nah, he'd be too pissed I didn't call anyone to fix it to invite me into his bed again.

Oh well.

* * *

I did call but they couldn't send someone right away so the guy said he'd come by on Friday. Funny how everyone kept promising to fix it by Friday. Though Danny didn't seem to think it was funny at all when I told him. He blamed me for not telling him it was an urgent request but last time I checked, Danny's fear didn't count as an emergency.

It meant he asked me to sleep in his room again that night and I gladly obliged, though I didn't let him know of course. He would never find out.

Next day he fortunately didn't wake me with his payment of the day so day 3 was still left unpaid. I liked having something to look forward to rather than a rush of wait-what-did-he-kiss-me-yet?

Though when I woke up that morning, I knew I was in for a strange day. Definitely when I spotted the glare Danny offered me. "What?"

Danny folded his arms. "Get up."

"What time is it?" I asked, checking my phone. "Eight in the morning, seriously?!"

The singer only glared. "Get up. I want my room back so you can sleep the rest of the morning in your own bed."

"I guess", I murmured, getting up. I took my pillow and extra blanket, casting a final glance at Danny over my shoulder before I made my way over to my room.

The singer shut the door behind me and didn't come out anymore.

It made me wonder what he was angry about. He seemed to be really pissed at me for something but I really couldn't remember what. To top it off, I hadn't been very lucky in getting on his good side again. I ruined breakfast, I lost my keys, the locks won't be changed until Friday. It was only Monday.  
Wait, it was Monday?

I vaguely remembered I had something to do today but I just couldn't figure it out. Oh well, first I could sleep the morning away and I did. In my bed, I spent the morning until eleven. Not like I woke up by choice but rather due to a text message.

 _J-Dog: Dude, where are you?_

Jay? Why would… Oh crap. I forgot. I was supposed to meet with Jay today. I shot out of bed, brushed my clothes and put on my teeth – I know I messed up but I was in a hurry, alright? – at the speed of light, already pressing the call button when Jay picked up right away. "Dude, where are you?"

"Yeah, I got that in text message too, Jay. I'm getting ready. I totally forgot I was supposed to come over."

"I could always come over instead?" Jay offered but I waved it off, realizing he wouldn't be able to see the gesture so I said: "No, Danny's no fun to be around today anyway."

"Cold war?"

"Yeah."

"Charlie told me all about it. About your deal too."

I felt my face heat up. Damn Charlie. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut?

"We'll talk about it when I get there", I responded far too bitterly before hanging up the phone and putting on my shoes.

Crap, how would I get to Jay's? I had no car keys and Jay didn't exactly live on walking distance. I let out a desperate sigh. "Danny?!"

The door to his room opened and he called out: "Yes?"

"Can I borrow your car? I still can't find my keys."

The singer walked out of his room to stand at the top of the staircase, eyeing me curiously. "Where are you going?"

"To Jay's."

His face dropped. "Yeah whatever, the keys are in the bowl where normal humans keep them."

He stormed off and smashed the door closed. I blinked confused. What was that all about?

Anyway, I took the car keys and made my way over to Jay's after awkwardly figuring out how to drive the unfamiliar car.

"What took you so long?" Jay asked when he opened the door.

I shrugged. "Just Danny being a bitch about shit."

"Like?"

I shook my head. "You're in for a story my friend."

"Good. Sit down. You just woke up, didn't you? I'll make you some breakfast", Jay offered and I was about to object when I heard my stomach growl. "That would be nice."

While he was making me a sandwich in the kitchen, I started talking about the events. "So Danny's computer's broken and I'm doing him a favour."

"In return for a daily kiss", Jay filled in. "I heard."

"Yeah but Danny's still pissed."

"I know", Jay replied nervously. "Did you figure out what for?"

"No."

"Good", Jay seemed to murmur but I could've misheard it.

I decided to ignore it. "Two days ago I noticed a tear in the pocket of my jacket. My car keys fell through it and so did my house key. The car keys must be in the house somewhere but my house key's lost outside."

"Damn, no luck at all this week, it seems", Jay said, handing me a delicious-looking sandwich. I took a bite, continuing: "Danny insisted I called someone to change the locks."

"How'd he get so paranoid?"

"Because I scared him. I told him people could enter anytime if we didn't find it to get him to search with me but we couldn't find it."

"That one's on you", Jay blamed me but I knew it was my fault.

"Yeah but the locks can't be changed until Friday so Danny's still jumpy", I sighed.

Jay shrugged. "Jumpy and grumpy Danny. They seem to even each other out, don't they?"

"A little bit", I admitted, putting the empty plate of the sandwich on the table. "But I think he's more pissed than scared so it's still a hell at home."

"Damn", he responded.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

I closed the door behind me after getting back from Jay's place. "I'm home!" I called upstairs to Danny in his room but I was surprised to see him round the corner from the living room to the hallway. "Are you doing this on purpose?"

I blinked surprised. "Doing what on purpose?"

"Never mind", Danny responded.

He seemed hurt over something but I couldn't quite put my finger on the exact emotion. It looked like he was more sad than angry. I held out my hands. "Come on, Danny, what's up?"

"What's up, is that no matter how long I've been angry with you, you're still pretending there's nothing wrong. You continue your daily life like nothing ever happened! You don't even try to make it up to me!"

"Maybe if you'd tell me why you're pissed, I could!"

"You can't because you don't have a time machine!" he yelled back at me, turning to flee up the stairs but I grabbed his arm. "So you'll be angry forever?!"

He looked away. "No, I just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know", Danny cried out. He snatched his arm out of my grip, grabbed me by my collar to kiss my cheek harshly and said: "Hope the kisses are worth it, asshole" before disappearing into his room.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel! Next up will be Danny's POV for a single chapter though so prepare for the only angsty chapter in the fic.**

 **HUshipper: God, I love Fanny and I still haven't seen The Winter Soldier.**

 **Krash-n-Ace: Danny's got some sass here, yeah, but I hate it when he's a crybaby. I always try to avoid that but a bitchy Danny, is an awesome Danny.**


	5. Day 4

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I'm sorry I'm late with this update but I'm not even joking when I say that I wrote this fic in 45 minutes just now. It's not really proofread so I apologize for any mistakes. I've been really busy and whenever I get the chance to write, I've been working on an Angel/Demon AU for Fall Out Boy on AO3. Though I'm not abandoning HU at all. I'm working hard to finish this story, possibly get my next PTP done or maybe Savage for once. Push And Pull's halfway through the new chapter as well. Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on How To Fall In Love In 7 Days;_

 _Funny spent his time at Jay's since Danny's still angry with him over something he can't even remember. When he gets back, Danny seems more pissed than ever, forcefully kissing him. At least he's still getting paid._

Danny's POV

I woke up with a vague feeling in my chest. I didn't really know what it was about. If it was a good or a bad feeling but it was there and it didn't seem to go away anytime soon. I stretched my body, enjoying the light feeling of the duvet against my skin and I leaned my head on it like a pillow.

I loved sleeping late. I twisted and turned, a satisfied click spreading through my spine and joints when the feeling in my chest decided to nudge me.

It was dread. That was my feeling. I sighed and let the emotions of last night settle in my head. I lashed out at Funny. Over what?

I know damn well what I lashed out about. Fucking… My eyes fluttered opened and I froze when I saw the man lie next to me. He had his eyes closed, lips slightly parted. I couldn't help but stare through half-lidded eyes. What was he doing so close to me? Was I dreaming again?

Right.

We'd been sleeping in one room since he lost his keys. My dream bubble popped and I closed my eyes again when he stirred awake. I could not let him catch me watching him. He'd shrug it off as a joke, maybe comment on it, tease me about it. He'd pretend like I wasn't angry with him and I wasn't sure if I could take that hit right now.

I wasn't even supposed to be angry with him anymore but I couldn't help the searing white hot rage in my veins. I wanted to stomp him in the gut, punch that smiling face of his. He had no right to be happy while I was miserable.

Funny rolled to his side, facing me as I could feel his breath on my face. He was so close to me. I wish I could just… I could give him the payment of the day? The kiss. I could. I could just lean in and capture his soft lips in a slow kiss. I could feel the hairs of his upper lip against my skin. Just call it payment.

Ignore the tight feeling in your chest.

And the fucking throbbing morning wood between your legs.

"Danny?"

I held my eyes closed. He couldn't know I was awake. I steadied my breath and remained still. He sighed audible, shifting underneath the covers. I cursed the blanket we put in between us. We took one of those blankets we always left on the couch and folded it into a long line between us. Just a barrier so we wouldn't cross it in our sleep.

A line we shouldn't cross. I had my limits.

My lower abdomen felt weird when I thought of possibly waking up in his arms. No, don't think about it. It's wrong to think about these things. Especially since he's your best friend.

I couldn't help myself when I opened my eyes, blinking as if I only just woke up. It was almost true. The Mexican shifted his gaze to me. It left me feeling nervous but I felt like I had to get it out of the way.

I had to get my stupid "payment" out of the way for today so I wouldn't have to face him anymore. Then I could wallow in self-pity over what happened last night on my own and just kick him out of my room instead. "Good morning."

Funny smiled and my heart leaped. "Sleep well?"

"It was alright", I muttered, leaning closer and over the blanket. I crossed the line between us. My chin was on his shoulder and his breath hitched for a second. I put an arm around him lazily. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine", he murmured. "You still mad? I wasn't sure if I'd be allowed in your bed after you lashed out but you didn't object when I woke you last night."

He woke me when he got into bed? I had no memory of it.

"You make it sound like you're my boyfriend", I scoffed and he smiled. "Kinda am, aren't I? I'm supposed to protect you from any harm while the locks aren't changed."

"You're not my fucking boyfriend and I am still pissed!" I hissed, feeling the dread grow in my chest.

Funny shrugged. "Sorry. I just wanna know what I did wrong."

"I can't tell you", I said truthfully. I reached up to kiss his cheek and pushed my feet against his side to knock him out of bed. "Now get out of my room."

Funny Man hit the floor with an undignified yelp and glared at me. I could care less about his stupid feelings right now. "Get out", I repeated and he got up. "Fine. If you're gonna be like that again, gladly."

He walked out of the door and slammed it closed behind him. Footsteps faded on the staircase as he walked downstairs. With every step, I could feel the dread sink lower until it reached my stomach. I wasn't hungry today.

I wasn't yesterday.

Or the day before that.

I lost my appetite since we got stuck in this situation. I just… I had every right to be angry with him. What he did, hurt me deeply. I couldn't even wrap my mind around the idea but he did it. He did it willingly and it hurt so fucking much. He'd never know what he did wrong. He probably doesn't even see it as a bad thing, if he remembers what happened at all. Funny seems the type to just do stuff carelessly and forget all about it the next moment.

That was something I had always disliked about him but something in my heart accepted that. He was just the way he was but not a thing in the world would accept what he did.

Even if his wrong doings were only something in my mind and it wasn't something to hate him for. It was to me. At least Johnny and Matt agreed with me!

Speaking of the pair. I was wondering how they were doing. Maybe I should talk to them again, about this and about everything.

About this swirling duality of hatred and love for the stupid rapper. His request for a kiss every single day until I got my computer back, was something I craved but I could never show him that.

There was no telling what he would say if he knew how happy I was to just kiss his cheek or be in his proximity. If only he hadn't…

I had alienated myself from Jay. I didn't know why or when I started distancing myself from him but I suppose it had something to do with my anger towards Funny Man. I couldn't stand being around him anymore. The guys didn't notice it yet and they wouldn't as long as we weren't touring but as soon as the next tour would start or we'd sit down and record something, everyone would notice how Jay and I weren't the closest friends anymore. I wasn't sure if I was prepared to face their questions.

Funny probably already knew I wasn't very keen on Jay anymore since my little outburst last night. I just couldn't handle it anymore. He just got back from that guy's place so yeah, I'd been driving myself insane the whole time he was there.

I kept telling myself he'd do it again.

He'd hurt me again and I'd have an even bigger reason to dislike Jay and be angry with Funny.

I could never dislike the Mexican. He was my best friend!

Who am I kidding? He was my secret crush.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **HUshipper: You'll find out what Funny did in the Epilogue, don't worry. I'm just teasing with this chapter.**

 **HULIFEBITCHES: It's alright. I was wondering where you were but it's fine. You shouldn't know what Funny did wrong because I'm revealing it in the Epilogue.**

 **AceTheSquishy: Merry christmas and a happy 2018 to you too. Funny how you switch usernames but I still know who you are!**


	6. Day 5

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I just wrote "author's Monster" by accident... I'm sorry for being absent but I'm having a hard time writing and combining stuff in my life which is why I'm continuing this story. It's the only one I've got planned out so I'm just following my plan until the story's over. You'll find out why Danny's angry in the epilogue! replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

I slept on the couch last night. It seemed like a joke to me when Danny had proposed it but his serious stare didn't waver when I laughed at him. He really wanted me to stay downstairs for the night so I could make sure no one would enter our home at night. It was his idea of a better arrangement so we wouldn't have to share the bed anymore.

It upset me. A lot more than I'd probably like to admit but my nights in Danny's bed had felt… domestic. Like we were a couple, just sharing a bed. I would wake up to his sleeping form or he would wake me up and I loved that idea.

Just Danny and I, desperately in love, but his request made me sober up. We were no couple and we weren't in love. At least, he wasn't. I was hopelessly in love and only Charlie knew. Well, Charlie and Jay. I hadn't felt like sharing it with Johnny or Kurlzz.

Kurlzz and I never really got along on a serious level anyway. Our interests were too different, plus the age gap had always bothered him. It was no secret I was immature for my age so being a lot younger than him only proved to be more of a challenge. Johnny was my homie. A good friend. We'd known each other for a long time but talking about my crush on Danny was the last thing on my mind. He had too much to deal with himself. His wife, his daughter…

I didn't want to bother them so I left the subject untouched whenever we talked about what had been going on in our lives. Charlie knew. Of course Charlie knew. Best friends know about your crush on someone before YOU do.

Jay, well… Jay had figured it out due to circumstances. No, I don't wanna talk about those circumstances! Never. I would take that secret with me to my grave!

Anyway, I had reluctantly agreed to sleep on the couch to please the little lead singer. After all, he was still angry with me and I didn't want to make matters worse or make him think like I didn't care again.

Of course it bugged me that he was pissed but what could I possibly do to fix something I didn't know?! That morning I woke up with a sore neck and the muscles of my shoulders and back hurt as well when I moved to sit upright. Our couch wasn't made for sleeping but it was only once anyway.

Maybe tomorrow too but the day after tomorrow the locks would get changed and I would finally be able to sleep in my own, warm bed again. Away from Danny. Not sure what I liked better. My comfort or Danny needing me to protect him. It was another reason I had agreed to taking up the couch. The idea of Danny needing my protection made me feel like a boyfriend.

I had a serious problem, I knew that.

Since waking up this morning, I hadn't heard a single sound in the house all morning. I had eaten breakfast by myself and yesterday, I had bothered to go out to run some errands, bringing home eggs for Danny's morning omelette so I was slightly disappointed the older hadn't come down to find the surprise.

I would make him an omelette but then again, I burned the last one and I didn't need another passive aggressive jab from Danny about my cooking abilities. He'd come down eventually, I thought but around eleven am, I still hadn't heard a sound. No bathroom door, no shower running, no footsteps upstairs, no Danny to come have breakfast. He skipped the meal. Again.

He didn't like it when I worried about his eating habits but the past five days, he hadn't been eating a lot and I could tell he wasn't feeling very energized either. He'd collapse at one point if he didn't eat anything.

There was nothing on the TV again. Big surprise. The days were all just one big slur of one horrible show after another without Danny to talk to. It would fade, I told myself. He would stop being mad at me for nothing. I knew he would. He had always come back so why wouldn't he know? He was still talking to me a little, paying me in kisses. The gentle kisses he placed on my cheek, the rough ones, the forced kisses. He'd given them all by now. I had yet to receive one today but he hadn't skipped a day yet so why would he start now?

I messaged Charlie about lunch since the singer hadn't bothered to get up and come down. Maybe he was up and awake in his room but he hadn't shown a sign of life so I figured I'd go out and fetch myself some food. There was pizza in the freezer if he got hungry and I bothered to write a post-it about it and stuck it to the fridge so he'd read it if he got down.

Charlie told me to meet him at his place because he had been preparing lunch for himself since Randi was out for the day and he had to take care of himself. Figured we could keep each other company in our loneliness. He didn't have much to say when I arrived. We talked very little, a heavy mood hanging over us. I didn't know why but it probably had to do with my issues with Danny. I wasn't my usual talkative self. It was forced because I worried too much.

We ate in silence when Charlie hummed to draw my attention, swallowing a particularly large bite before he managed to talk. "Oh yeah, I keep forgetting to tell you!"

"What?" I muttered, looking at my sandwich rather disinterestedly.

Charlie pushed his chair back and walked out of the kitchen. When he returned he was holding something small and shiny. He put it down on the table before me.

My house key.

"You left it at Del Taco's so I took it with me for you but I kept forgetting to tell you. Sorry about that."

I could merely laugh at the situation. Danny and I had been looking for it, we hadn't found it, he had been freaking out over burglars and rapists all week. If it weren't for Charlie's forgetful mind, I would've never slept in the same bed as Danny.

I would've never woken up yesterday with his arm around my waist, touch burning into my skin through my baggy shirt. His chin on my shoulder and my mind screaming _kiss him. Just kiss him. One peck. Soft and sweet. Gentle and passionate, nipping and licking at his lips, parting them and slipping your tongue inside that welcoming heat. Maybe get him to groan a little and straddle you~_

No. I couldn't allow myself to think about that anymore. I shouldn't have thought about it in the first place. We spent the afternoon watching TV and commenting stupid stuff on whatever stupid thing people were doing in the shows. Then we just watched videos of people falling off stuff and failing at things. It was funny but I would've laughed more if I hadn't been thinking about Danny. Our afternoon ended when Randi came home. I didn't have to go but I felt more comfortable to leave.

I thanked Charlie for the house key and the sandwich before leaving. Maybe Danny would be out of his room.

The post-it was still on the fridge so I initially thought Danny hadn't moved but I was wrong. In pen, there were my lines: "Pizza's in the fridge :)"

In a black sharpie underneath it, stood: "Go fuck yourself."

It didn't make any sense but it hurt. Danny came downstairs, only when I wasn't home to tell me to fuck off through a post-it. Like we were enemies. No friends.

It was getting late. I made myself dinner. No sight of Danny. All night. Not even around nine pm. Not around ten.

My feet moved on its own, walking upstairs. I'd confront Danny about it as I swung open his door but the mortified look in those sweet innocent hazel eyes, made me stop.

He was caught off-guard. Didn't expect me to barge in like this. He hadn't gotten dressed, sitting on his bed in his boxers. I felt silly for wanting to tell him off about a stupid post-it. I was probably being paranoid but these emotions had the habit of driving me nuts.

"What?" Danny mumbled, looking at the floor of his room.

I shifted on my feet. "Just checking if you were awake. Haven't seen you all day."

"You see me. I'm awake", Danny said monotonously. The venom from yesterday wasn't there. It was replaced by something else. A sense of defeat. A look of despair and surrender. He'd given up on his anger.

He'd given up on me.

I nodded. "Yeah… I'll just… I'll go then. Guess you can 'pay' me whenever."

Danny blinked. "No, come in. I'll… I'll do it now so we can get it out of the way and then I can sleep. It's late."

"Yeah, good idea", I sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked so vulnerable, so weak. Maybe a little skinnier even but I wasn't sure. My worries could be fooling me but it wasn't playing any tricks on me when Danny leaned over to kiss me.

And it wasn't a kiss on the cheek either.

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **HUshipper: Wonder what he did.**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: Jesus, the length of that comment... Boyfriend and cats are fine, thanks! How are you doing? Love your analysis of what Funny did but I'm not confirming or debunking anything yet.**


	7. Day 6

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! Yeah, I know it's, like, Thursday and I was supposed to post this last weekend but really, I haven't touched a computer in a few days. The update's finished since Sunday but I couldn't find the time to post it. Sorry about that. I'm working hard on the ending for this fic, Alias' scenes for their fic and my third chapter for To Own A Seraphim. Once I finish those three on the list, I promise I'll work on every other chaptered fic I've got - mainly Puzzle The Pieces and Push And Pull. I think Push And Pull is coming to an end soon, maybe 4 more chapters or something. Replies to the reviews below, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously on How To Fall In Love In 7 Days;_

 _Charlie had Funny Man's key all along. Things are going downhill as Danny and Funny no longer speak to one another until Danny kisses Funny full on the lips._

I know what you're thinking. They kissed. There are only two possible outcomes to this situation. Either we confessed our happy-go-lucky feelings for each other and rode off into the sunset together which would've been totally dope… The perfect love story honestly. Just Danny and I falling into a long-anticipated relationship sailing smoothly through life together.

Would've been dope.

Didn't happen.

The second option? Either Danny pushed me away when he realized what he was doing or I pushed him away in shock.

Didn't happen either but there is no other option, is there?

There is.

I'm not proud of it but there is.

In the dead of night, I found myself in the living room, staring at my phone. Danny caught me off-guard with the kiss. My body froze when his soft, luscious lips brushed against mine, his breath like a whisper against my skin. Just a gentle nip, a pressing of his plush lips against my own, slightly parted, the sensation a little more intimate as he moved against me. His tongue licked across my bottom lip and I returned the favour, meeting his halfway.

It was soft, romantic and arousing. He wrapped his arms around my neck, the curve of his biceps in my peripheral vision made me realize how _naked_ he was and it set something inside of me on fire. It wasn't enough to kiss him sweetly so I pushed him back into the bed, my elbow next to his head to keep myself from falling on top of him, other hand on his thigh, caressing soft skin.

He had looked at me with lusty eyes and bit down on an already swollen lip. The sight threw out my fable objections to how wrong this was and focused on the dawning realization the hot throbbing against my abdomen was his boner burning through the thin fabric of boxers.

I'm not proud of it and there was nothing romantic about anything that followed after the kiss. Just the desire of the flesh, sweat-covered skin sliding against one another, removal of clothes to feel more and more and more…

It was wet, it was hot and just the _sounds_ he made. I knew I'd end up fantasizing about his symphony of moans, groans and whimpers for months to come, possibly etch it into the back of my mind so I'd never forget how horny it made me.

I could still feel the heat creep into my neck and face whenever I thought about shoving my hand into his boxers and wrapping my fingers around that _cock_.

Danny was beautiful in every single way. I loved the curve of his muscles, the way they shaped his skin and cast shadows over hollow parts. I knew I fucked up.

I knew I fucked up everything we could've had by giving in to the temptation of just fucking him senseless. We hadn't even talked about it. I had no idea how Danny felt and even if he felt anything towards me.

We couldn't.

We could never happen because I didn't want to end up like Jay but I had to deal with the aftermath now. I had to deal with this pain on my own. I could never have Danny like this again.

The singer had been exhausted, fell asleep right after he came hard against me. It must've been too much for him to handle after he had barely eaten anything in days. I stared back at my phone again. It was early but I had to call him. I needed someone to help me clear my head a little.

"Hey."

"Jesus, Funny, do you have any idea what time it is?"

"I think it's about 4 am", I mused.

Charlie groaned. "Exactly. You better have some huge news or I swear I'll-…"

"I fucked Danny."

"What?"

"I fucked him."

"You mean, like, _sex?_ "

"Yeah."

"Congratulations, dude! You couldn't have waited to tell me in the morning?"

I sighed. "It's not good, Charlie."

"Oh…"

"Yeah."

"He didn't want more than just a fuck?"

"I don't know. He's asleep but we can't be together dude."

"Why not? You've been chasing him since forever."

I shrugged, a futile thing to do in a phone call. "You remember when Jay and Deuce broke up, right?"

Charlie snorted. "I do. What? You're letting that stop you?"

"I don't wanna be like Jay. He's been hung up on Deuce forever and it ruined the band for a while. We can't… ruin it with Danny and I don't wanna have to leave either if things go wrong."

Charlie sighed. "You guys won't be like them."

"I can't try, Charlie."

"Then I don't know, Funny. I told you from the start you were signing up for a heartbreak like this."

I leaned my head in my hand. "I know. I'm sorry. I just… had to tell someone about it. I'm going insane from my own thoughts."

"I get it. It's fine", Charlie hushed me and I felt a little better. "You'll be fine, Funny. I'll always be on your side, dude."

"Thanks."

After getting that out of my system, I managed to catch some sleep on the couch. Danny hadn't asked me to sleep there but I hadn't told him about retrieving my key. It didn't seem to matter anymore when I had walked into his room last night. It was around 9 am when I awoke again.

Funny how I used to be the one to sleep late until this agreement with Danny. This week seemed to go on forever. I didn't make myself breakfast but I got a coffee and took a seat at the table when Danny appeared down the stairs. He was wearing an oversized hoodie and boxers.

 _The same boxers you stripped off his body last night?_

Probably a fresh pair.

Danny stretched with a yawn, hoodie riding up to reveal a piece of skin. His hair was tussled. He turned his face to me and I shrunk to half my size, dreading the regretful look in his eyes but his face was blank for a second. Then he cracked a smile, hopping towards me and kissing my cheek happily. "Good morning. Thought I'd get the payment out of the way."

I blinked confused. He pulled up a chair next to me and leaned his head against my shoulder.

"You're not angry anymore?" I asked confused.

Danny shook his head. "It seems futile after last night."

"About that…"

He faced me, a light in his eyes that seemed to die down when I said: "It shouldn't have happened."

The smile on his face turned sour. "What?"

"It was a mistake."

His shock turned into a furious glare. "You're kidding, right? You take your time to fuck me but you tell me now that it shouldn't have happened? What the hell were you thinking?"

I averted my eyes. "I wasn't. I can't justify what I did."

"Don't you like me?" he asked.

I sighed. "I do. I like you a lot but I don't… We can't do this. You've heard the stories of Jay and Deuce. I don't wanna end up like Jay."

Danny snorted. "No, you know what, Funny?"

He jumped off the chair and walked towards the stairs before he turned around to face me again. "You're not like Jay. I am."

What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **Mel: Thank you and you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself because I love overly happy comments. If I made it sound like I was having a hard time, sorry, but I'm really not doing bad or anything. I'm pretty happy actually.**

 **AceTheSquishy: You'll find out why Danny's angry in Chapter 9**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: Hope your sister's doing better, dear, sorry to hear about the car accident.**


	8. Day 7

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! I'm posting this as my 'weekend update' a little earlier.** **The story's coming to an end! The final chapter will be an epilogue called Mischievous Plans that'll explain a lot more than the reason to Danny's anger. I hope you guys liked the 7 days of this story, I know I did. I'll try to focus on the next Puzzle The Pieces, maybe try to finish Push And Pull entirely but right now I'm writing some heavy, dirty Derillo. Yeah, I know.. ME writing DERILLO willingly?! I don't hate the pairing. I truly don't. I could ship them if anyone gave me a good reason to besides "Jay knew Danny before HU" but I began viciously resisting the pairing because it's overrated. Why does everyone ship these two when the band obviously offers more Johnny/Charlie, Danny/Funny, Charlie/Kurlzz and Danny/Charlie? Does anyone even know?! Anyway, replies to the reviews below. Enjoy.**

* * *

Danny didn't talk to me. How do we always end up in this mess? Maybe I should've waited to tell him until he had eaten something. At least I could've been sure he wasn't starving himself then but no, I couldn't keep my mouth shut when he leaned against me like that.

I loved the man. So deeply but I didn't want to repeat the mess with Deuce. Relationships within bands never end well anyway. They cause splits – or worse, a hiatus for four years. Anyway, the singer didn't talk to me for the rest of the day so I took my time to call off the appointment to change the locks. It was no longer necessary since I had my key back. Danny still had no idea Charlie had my key all along. I didn't plan on telling him. If he wanted to be left alone, I'd give him all the space he needed.

He didn't even say good night or poke his head out when I yelled it through the door. It was like he wasn't even home. I hadn't heard footsteps, no crying, no yelling, no fighting. Just a deafening silence. If there was one thing I couldn't deal with, it was ignoring. Fight me, Danny. We couldn't go on like this but for now, I'd give him his space.

That's how I didn't see him the next morning. Not for breakfast, not for lunch. It was Friday. I was supposed to receive a message to go get his computer back. Would we really end our agreement like this? We wouldn't but it wasn't thanks to me. Somewhere in the afternoon I'd get a message.

Not from the guy.

From Johnny.

 _Johnny: We need to talk._

I frowned at the screen of my phone. I'd tried my best to leave Johnny alone since he was spending his time with his family so why would he want to talk to me out of all people? I asked him if he wanted to come over but he didn't. He said he didn't want to be near Danny when talking to me and it all clicked into place. If the singer had loved me before the night of Wednesday to Thursday, he must've entrusted someone with the secret the way I had told Charlie. He must've told Johnny and now I would get the talk from one of my best friends. Great. Should I send Charlie over to talk to Danny? This felt all too… middle school.

Minus the sex.

I hope?

Johnny met me at a bench in a nearby park. He made a face at me that made me swallow all jokes I had left for comic relief. "Hey."

"I'm trying my best not to punch you in the face, fyi."

I froze. "Because of Danny?"

"Yeah. There were better ways to reject him. You know that", the blue masked rapper growled, his breath forming small clouds in the cold air. He zipped up his jacket and sunk his hands into his pockets as he sat on the backrest of the bench. I took up the spot next to him, feeling him shake slightly. I wasn't sure if he were cold or just angry. Maybe a bit of both.

"I know. I just… I didn't know what I was doing. I love him but we-…"

"Save it."

I looked up surprised and he shook his head. "You don't love him."

"The hell are you saying? I've loved him since forever."

Johnny laughed, short and mockingly. No joy. "You don't love him, dude. You wouldn't have done this if you loved him."

"Then what was I supposed to do? Take a shot and risk the band blowing up when it doesn't work out?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah because things will be absolutely peachy now that you broke his heart."

"I…"

He got me there. It was like I had been the one to break up with Danny before the relationship even started. I wasn't like Jay… I was Deuce. I broke his heart. Danny really _was_ like Jay.

"I do love him but I'm scared", I admitted, feeling nausea creep into my stomach.

Johnny sighed. "Listen up, Dylan. If you loved him, you wouldn't have done this because even if you're afraid of a heartbreak… If you loved him, you would've wanted to make him happy, regardless of your own safety. You were standing on the edge of the unknown with him, ready to jump at three but you didn't jump. You let him jump alone. If you loved him, you would've jumped before him so you could catch him. You let him fall face first instead. You can't tell me you love him. If you loved him, you would've smiled and taken the heartbreak happily because at least he would've been happy. You would've put him before yourself but you didn't. You only gave a shit about your own heart."

I opened my mouth, closed it again. No words coming out. I was speechless. How do you come back from something like this? Instead I sunk my face into my hands with a groan.

"You fucked up. Fix it." Johnny muttered under his breath. "The kid's been in love with you since day one and all you've done, is break his heart more and more. You offered Danny to give you a single kiss for his computer. Why do you think he turned it into a daily kiss?"

"Because he loves me", I murmured. "I know I messed up. I'll fix it… I gotta talk to him again. God, I've been so stupid."

The blue masked rapper swung his arm around my shoulders. "Now this guy I don't wanna punch in the face. I'm happy you're coming to your senses, dude. Now go. Fix it."

I got up and smiled at my friend. "Thanks, Johnny. What would we do without you?"

"Perish", he shrugged, getting up as he walked away and left me alone.

I ran home, this time with a house key and swung the door open. I didn't knock, just flung open Danny's door and he lifted his chin to look at me from his phone. He was in a video call with Matt. I neared them and looked down at the phone. "Hi Matt."

"Go fuck yourself."

"I'm guessing you know about this mess too?"

"How can you do this to him?"

"I'm gonna try to fix it so could you leave us alone?" I asked and Matt squinted suspiciously before ending the call.

Danny looked up at me, a glare on his features. "What do you want?"

"I love you."

He blinked. "What?"

"I love you, Danny. If you love me too, I'd rather break my own heart trying to make this work than break yours in fear."

The singer got up to stand in front of me. "Where does this come from?"

"Johnny helped me realize I was being selfish. I care about you more than anything. Rejecting you would've fucked up the band so even if we don't work out, the outcome's the same. It can only improve. If I'm not afraid of fucking up the band, I'm afraid of getting hurt but I don't wanna hurt you because I'm scared of-…"

Danny cut me off by pulling my head down and kissing me. I closed my eyes, melted into his touch. When we parted, he smiled. "You talk too much."

"So we… we're ok? Together?"

He chuckled. "I think I made it pretty clear, dude."

I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug when my phone buzzed.

"What's that?" Danny asked.

I pulled it out of my pocket. "A message from my buddy."

"What does it say?"

"Your computer won't be done for another week", I smirked.

Danny groaned. "Really?"

"Guess I'm getting kissed again this week", I teased and it made him laugh.

"Now we only have the guy coming to change the locks today."

I snorted. "Yeah, about that…"

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **Mel: I hope things get better for you soon, dear. My original works lack personality because I absolutely suck at characterization, plus I take it waaay too seriously so maybe one day, I'll just write a "fanfiction" and replace the names. It worked for the Fifty Shades lady? Even if Fifty Shades sucks. Thank you though! I'm working hard to try and become a published author one day and these fics help me improve a lot.**

 **HUshipper: You got an answer to your "You're not like Jay, I am" in this one? Satisfied?**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: Look, a happy end! Better, right? We'll see what Danny's been angry about next week!**

 **AceTheSquishy: You know I go for an emotional rollercoaster!**


	9. Mischievous Plans

**Author's Note (Monster): Hello, our lovelies! This is the epilogue of the story, the final chapter, the end of How To Fall In Love In 7 Days! I'm excited about ending this story but it also means I won't be able to reply to the future reviews anymore. I think I already mentioned this but I finished the next update for Puzzle The Pieces and I'm currently trying to figure out what story to continue. What chaptered story would you like to see continued? Replies to the reviews below, enjoy!**

* * *

Danny leaned his head against my shoulder and everything finally felt right. The week was coming to an end after all. The locks didn't need to be changed, Danny would have his computer back somewhere next week but our kisses wouldn't stop there. I finally had my Danny with me.

Dating him was the best feeling in the world. I kissed his forehead. "Danny?"

"Hm?"

"I hate to ask this while we're finally happy but why the hell were you angry with me this week?"

Danny looked into my eyes and laughed. "Really? You wanna know? You really can't figure it out?"

I shook my head. "No, what is it?"

The singer kissed my cheek. "I guess it doesn't matter anymore because you're mine now but last Thursday, at Charlie's party? Does that ring a bell? Maybe take into consideration I've been in love with you since forever."

I dug into my mind but the party was pretty foggy. I remembered parts of it but I couldn't remember anything that could've angered Danny.

"I really have no idea."

Danny elbowed me in the ribs. "Come on, dude!"

"No, really…"

He scowled. "How about you fucking slept with Jay?"

"WHAT? Dude, no, that is NOT what happened!" I called out and Danny cocked his head. "But Jay told me."

"No, I swear. That is not what happened. Why would Jay… Oh my God. That fucker had this planned all along…"

"Had what planned all along?" Danny asked puzzled.

* * *

Funny was drunk off his ass. If Charlie had asked him to do suicide shots one more time, he would've probably thrown up his guts in the nearest bushes of the garden. Maybe the pool. The inflatable pool, obviously, they weren't _that_ rich.

Luckily he got to stay over tonight. There was no way he'd get home safely like this. Danny didn't feel like staying so he'd drive home. Too bad he couldn't drink because of it. Johnny and Kurlzz would hitch a ride with him as well so it would be just Jay, Funny and Charlie that night.

Around midnight Jay crept closer to Funny's drunk state. He was buzzing as well, music loud, no one really paid attention to them near the wall, hidden from plain sight. He leaned heavily on Funny. "Come with me."

Funny raised an eyebrow, grinned and shook his head. The shaking made his head spin and he lost his balance in the process, supporting back on Jay. "No, dude, you're a friend. I'm not gonna do this with you."

"Do what?" Jay chuckled.

"Drunk mistakes", the Mexican winked and Jay shook his head heavily. "What? No! Wait, you swing that way?"

Funny shrugged. "I like guys, yeah. Girls too but I got my eyes set on a guy."

Jay smirked, taking out his phone to try and text Charlie across the room.

" _Did you know Funny's into a guy?"_

" _Yeah. Danny."_

" _Interesting… Wanna try to make Danny jealous? Not sure if he returns the feelings."_

" _Sure. What's the plan?"_

The Mexican frowned. "What are you smiling about?"

"Just a text message. You wanna come with me now?"

He tugged his arm and pulled him along. Funny looked down as they walked upstairs, spotting Danny and Charlie talking to one another. Danny looked a little pale. Jay clumsily tried to text Charlie again but it was hard to with only one hand free.

" _Send Danny upstairs in exactly five minutes and make it seem like I'm into Funny."_

" _Nasty, I love your plan."_

Funny got a hunch Jay was gonna try something with him. "Dude, I said I didn't-…"

"Shh, you'll ruin it", the gas masked rapper grinned.

"Jay?"

He pulled Funny down against the wall so they were both crouching and pressed a finger to his lips, leaning on his heels to look downstairs. The Mexican had no idea what was going on but he didn't like this game. "What are you doing?"

"Shut up for a minute, ok?"

Funny shut his mouth when Jay pulled him to his feet. "Don't think and don't ask, alright?"

"What?"

Before Funny could understand what was going on, Jay pressed his lips against him with a fiery p assion. The other widened his eyes, fingers digging into Jay's arm as he was pushed inside the bedroom, door closing behind them.

 _With Danny watching._

"Dude!" Funny yelled, pushing him away.

"Shh!"

"What the hell?"

"Funny, trust me. I'm doing this to help you out."

The baritone voiced rapper snorted. "Like hell you are. You're not my crush, dude."

"I know. It's Danny, right?"

"How did you know?"

Jay grinned. "A hunch. I promise I'm doing this for you, dude."

Funny left the room more confused than anything else, walking his steps downstairs when he bumped into Charlie. "Hey, dude!"

"Hey! Danny lost his phone. I bet if you found it…"

The Mexican chuckled. "I'd get a kiss? I swear if he ever needs a favour from me, I'll ask for a fucking kiss in return."

* * *

"You mean Jay lied about what happened?" Danny asked.

I nodded. "He told me it was for my own good but why the fuck…"

"Charlie told me Jay liked you", the singer mused. "Said that you guys would get together."

"But Charlie knew about my crush on you", I murmured. "That fucking asshole… They were trying to see if you liked me."

"Sneaky", Danny hummed. "What else were they hiding from us?"

* * *

"Funny is so fucking hung up on Danny", Jay groaned, cracking open a can of beer as he sat down on Charlie's couch. Funny only just left the place to go home. It was Friday morning, the day their computer agreement would start.

Charlie grinned. "Danny's hung up on Funny, dude. He was so fucking pissed when he saw you kiss Funny upstairs that he left the party early."

"I know, right? It was a great idea to try and see if Danny would be jealous. Now we know their feelings are mutual", Jay said, sipping his drink. "Without revealing our intentions!"

"Yeah, I had no idea you could be this sneaky when drunk", Charlie chuckled. "My acting skills revived when I had to tell Danny you guys would get together. You should've seen the panic in his face."

"They need to start dating already", Jay groaned.

"We could totally set them up", Charlie muttered.

Jay cocked his head. "How?"

"Funny said he'd ask Danny for a kiss if he ever owed him something."

"What favour would Danny ask of Funny?" Jay wondered.

Charlie hummed as he sat down next to his friend. "He's been out of money thanks to that new computer of his. I bet Funny would love to pay for the repairs."

Jay grinned. "I agree but how the hell would you make sure his computer isn't permanently damaged?"

The bandana rapper chuckled. "I could steal the SSD?"

* * *

 **Please Review, they're our heavy fuel!**

 **HU4LIFEBITCHES: Bad situation it seems. Is it better now though? Your theory hit too close to home but I turned it around a little because your theory was my initial plan for the story.**


End file.
